Papito España
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: A raíz de la visita inesperada de España Cuba comienza a preguntarse...¿alguna vez ha querido a alguien que no fuera Romano? ¿Es que las demás colonias no le importaban? Lo siento, no yaoi.


**HETALIA AXIS POWERS LE PERTENECE A HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA, NO A MÍ**

**

* * *

**- _Cubanitoooo_ ~

Cuba levantó la vista del periódico.

Había decidido aprovechar uno de sus días libres para ir a la playa, dado que aquel día hacía un calor bochornoso. Tras bañarse un rato en el mar, cosa que su cuerpo agradeció, se había encendido un habano y había empezado a hojear el periódico que había llevado para entretenerse.

Se podría decir que estaba tranquilo hasta que aquel grito le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Alzó la vista del periódico y vio acercarse hacia él a un moreno que alzaba sus brazos en señal de saludo. Su tono de voz era inconfundible.

"¿España?", pensó Cuba, dejando a un lado el periódico. "¿Qué demonios hace aquí?".

España llegó corriendo a su lado y le saludó con una efusiva (y dolorosa) palmada en la espalda.

- ¡Hola, Cuba! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué bien te veo!

- Ah, hola, España...-respondió Cuba, sacudiendo la ceniza del habano-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Tú qué crees?-preguntó España-. Pues he venido a verte, claro. ¿Qué pensabas?

- ¿Tú? ¿A verme a mí?-preguntó Cuba escéptico.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿_Papito España_ no puede ir a ver a su pequeño cubano o qué?-preguntó España con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado en la toalla.

A Cuba aquello le empezaba a dar mala espina. Sobre todo porque al único al que España visitaba así como así era a Romano (el favorito desde siempre).

Haciéndose a un lado, inhaló humo del habano.

- No es eso-respondió-. Es que...No suelo recibir muchas visitas.

- Vaya...-murmuró España, cerrando los ojos con placer mientras la brisa le acariciaba-. Qué buen tiempo tenéis aquí...Qué envidia...

"¿Es que ha venido a hablar del tiempo?", se preguntó Cuba.

- Cuéntame...¿Cómo te va, España?-preguntó, exhalando.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Bien, bien-respondió España, mirando distraído el mar-. Vaya, qué agua más cristalina...Ya sabes, la crisis, la responsabilidad de ser el presidente de la Unión Europea, bla, bla, bla...Un aburrimiento. Menos mal que de vez en cuando puedo relajarme con Romano...

"¡Cómo no iba a salir Romano!", pensó Cuba, cuyo rostro se contrajo en una casi imperceptible mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Cómo es que hoy vienes a verme a mí y no a él?-preguntó Cuba.

- Hoy tenía una reunión con el presidente de no-sé-qué-respondió España-. Además, quería saber qué tal estás. Últimamente sólo te veo en las reuniones.

- Estoy bien-dijo Cuba, desviando la vista hacia un grupo de turistas que pasaron a su lado.

La verdad es que no se podía quejar: andaba bien de salud, no le faltaban dinero y trabajo, aquellos últimos años se relacionaba más con los demás países y disfrutaba viendo cómo América tenía problemas con la mancha de petróleo que amenazaba sus costas.

- ¿Seguro?-preguntó España, acercándose a él tanto que prácticamente lo tenía encima.

- Sí-respondió Cuba, apagando su habano en la arena-. No te pongas en plan paternal. Ya soy mayorcito.

- Bueno, bueno-dijo España, alejándose de él-. Tú sabrás.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Mientras que Cuba miraba a los turistas que se bañaban en la playa, España alzó la vista al cielo y se quedó mirando absorto el vuelo de una gaviota.

Al cabo de un rato, España se desperezó y soltó un largo suspiro.

- Esto es el paraíso-murmuró, tumbándose-. Tendría que traer aquí a Romano alguna vez. Seguro que le gustaría.

A Romano, ¡cómo no! Daba igual cuánto le insultara y le despreciara, España siempre prefería a Romano sobre los demás desde siempre.

Cuba había aprendido una valiosa lección cuando era niño: a "papito España" sólo le importaba Romano.

Para él los demás sólo eran meros sirvientes que le pertenecían. Ni Bélgica, ni Holanda, ni sus vecinos latinos, incluido él, le habían importado nunca tanto como su italiano.

Tanto era así que recordaba la angustia que sintió de pequeño cuando los corsarios atacaban su casa y amenazaban con llevárselo una vez que España dejó de interesarse por él.

¿Dónde estaba entonces España?

* * *

_¡España!_

_Cuba intentaba bloquear la puerta de su casa con su diminuto cuerpo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, pero Inglaterra era mucho más grande y fuerte. Con una última embestida consiguió asomarse por la puerta, dedicando al pequeño Cuba una sonrisa malévola._

_- Vamos, ven, pequeño...Ven conmigo..._

_- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Déjame en paz!_

_- Es inútil que te resistas. Tarde o temprano serás mío. Todos vosotros lo seréis..._

_- ¡No! ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero que me contagies esas cejas horribles! ¡Vete! ¡España! ¡España!_

_La puerta cedía. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar. _

_Sabía que España no iba a acudir en su auxilio._

_- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, MALDITO ESPAÑA? ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!_

_

* * *

_- Cuba.

Cuba salió repentinamente de su trance y miró a España, que se había levantado y se estaba sacudiendo la arena de los pantalones.

- ¿Eh?

- Voy a por algo de beber-respondió España, señalando un puesto de bebidas que había cerca de la playa-. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- Euh...No, no-respondió Cuba.

- ¿Seguro?-preguntó España-. Venga, que yo te invito.

- No, gracias-insistió Cuba.

- Bueno, como quieras-dijo España, alejándose-. Ahora vuelvo.

Cuba observó cómo el español se iba. De pronto sintió una punzada de odio en su interior.

España...

El que sólo vivía por y para Romano.

Absolutamente nadie más le importaba.

"Yo fui el tonto que estuvo con él hasta el final", pensó Cuba, cogiendo el periódico que había dejado a un lado. "A pesar de sus falsas promesas, a pesar de que siempre me dejaba solo, a pesar de que sólo le importaba el provecho que sacaba de mí...Siempre estuve con él".

Tal vez habría sido mejor que se hubiera independizado mucho antes, como Holanda.

Retomó la lectura del periódico desde donde lo había dejado. No había ninguna noticia interesante.

España volvió al poco tiempo con una lata de refresco en una mano y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Cuba.

- Toma-dijo, ofreciéndole un polo de limón que llevaba en la otra mano.

- Te dije que no quería nada-espetó Cuba.

- Me da igual-respondió España con su sonrisa boba, dándole el helado.

- Mpf...Gracias-dijo Cuba, cogiéndolo. El caso es que había traído precisamente el sabor que más le gustaba.

España abrió la lata y dio un buen sorbo con cara de placer.

- No sueles ser tan detallista...-observó Cuba, quitándole el envoltorio al polo.

"Siempre lo has sido con Romano. A los demás, que nos zurzan".

- ¿Tú crees?-preguntó España, distraído-. Vaya, no sé...Pensé que no lo ibas a aceptar. El otro día le ofrecí un poco de mi gazpacho casero a Venezuela y...Jeje...Tuve que ducharme porque me lo echó encima.

- La gente no olvida tan fácilmente, ¿sabes?-murmuró Cuba.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó España.

- Nada. No dije nada-respondió Cuba, probando el polo. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Estaba buenísimo.

España bajó la vista y Cuba pudo ver que su sonrisa de idiota comenzaba a borrarse.

- Cuba...

Cuba le miró.

- ¿En serio estás bien?-preguntó España.

- Sí, claro-respondió Cuba, desconcertado-. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que parece que no te hace ninguna ilusión que haya venido a verte-dijo España, bebiendo de nuevo-. Tal vez haya sido mala idea venir a verte sin avisar...

- No, no, no pasa nada-se apresuró a contestar Cuba.

Empezó a preguntarse si no había sido maleducado por su parte mostrarse tan distante. Al fin y al cabo había cruzado el charco para ir a verle sin motivo aparente.

Pero, por otra parte, había tenido toda la vida para hacerlo. ¿Es que en ese momento era distinto?

- Madre mía-murmuró España, mirando a Cuba con una expresión que el cubano no sabía si era de tristeza o de nostalgia-. Hace poco eras muy pequeño...Y ahora me doblas en estatura...Y volumen, jeje.

Cuba sonrió. Eso era verdad. Solía ver a España como un señor enorme, un conquistador. Pero luego, una vez que prosperó, parecía un canijo a su lado.

En ese instante volvió a sentir un escalofrío. España estaba acariciando su mejilla.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?-espetó Cuba, apartándose fugazmente de su mano.

Sin embargo...

_

* * *

Inglaterra estaba a punto de entrar. La mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba dentro de la casa._

_- Ya eres mío..._

_Sin embargo, un golpe en la nuca le calló. Alguien empezó a tirar de él desde afuera con violencia._

_- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Déjale en paz! _

_Cuba se secó las lágrimas mientras aprovechaba la inesperada ayuda para sacar fuera al intruso. Inglaterra, blandiendo su espada, trataba de defenderse, pero, al estar acorralado, fue tumbado fácilmente de una buena patada. _

_España, jadeando de cansancio y de ira, amenazó a Inglaterra colocando la punta de su espada en su gaznate mientras presionaba su pecho con fuerza con un solo pie._

_- Lárgate. Como vuelvas a acercarte a Cuba, te juro que América se quedará huérfano. ¡¿Me has oído, cerdo inglés?_

_Inglaterra, poniéndose de pie con dificultad, le lanzó una mirada de odio a España mientras se alejaba._

_- Por ahora has ganado...Pero te aseguro que todo lo tuyo me pertenecerá tarde o temprano, ¿eh, España? ¡Tarde o temprano caerás y yo voy a estar ahí para despedazarte con mis propias manos!_

_Y se fue. España respiró hondo y envainó la espada. _

_Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Cuba, que estaba lleno de magulladuras y aún temblaba de miedo._

_- Cuba...Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Ya ha acabado todo. Soy yo, España. _

_Pero Cuba retrocedió._

_- Cuba..._

_Cuba se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a darle patadas y puñetazos en el pecho mientras gritaba:_

_- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS? ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS? ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡TE ODIO! _

_De nuevo comenzó a llorar, hipando ruidosamente._

_- Te odio...Sob...Eres un..._

_No pudo aguantar más. Se abrazó a España con fuerza mientras escondía su cara en su pecho. España, con un nudo en la garganta, abrazó a su hermanito._

_- Tranquilo, pequeño...Estoy aquí...Mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que os hagan daño...Nunca, ¡nunca!_

* * *

¿Cuántos años hacía de eso? Tantos que ya no se acordaba de ello.

Pero se le vino a la memoria un recuerdo más cercano.

_

* * *

Era en una playa..._

_Cuba estaba frente a España. Ya no era un niño desvalido. Aquella vez llevaba un fusil en una mano._

_Era 1898._

_- España, si no lo aceptas por las buenas será por las malas. Creo que mi gente y yo te lo hemos dicho muy claro...Te abandono._

_España estaba cubierto de sudor y su cara ya no mostraba esa sonrisa que Cuba recordaba. El brillo de sus ojos verdes también había desaparecido._

_- Cuba...N-No me digas eso, por favor...Tú también no..._

_- Siento que haya tenido que ser de esta manera...Pero..._

_- No, por favor...Cuba...No...Po-Podemos hablarlo...Tú, Puerto Rico, Filipinas...No podéis..._

_- España. No insistas. _

_Cuba estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando España corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. _

_Cuba, apartándole, le apuntó con su fusil._

_- ¡No lo hagas, Cuba! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin vosotros? ¿Si-Sin ti? ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas con América! ¡Necesito que te quedes conmigo! ¡Quédate, por favor! Por favor, hermanito..._

_Cuba no pudo responder. Aunque fue su explotador, era el único padre que había conocido. _

_No habría podido apretar el gatillo de ningún modo. _

_- España...No..._

_América se asomó entre las rocas de la playa, triunfante. _

_- ¡Cuba! ¡Venga, vámonos! ¡Si no lo entiende, que se fastidie!_

_Cuba le dio la espalda a España y fue a su encuentro. _

_España se derrumbó en el suelo, con las lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro._

_- Cuba..._

_Antes de irse, Cuba le miró de soslayo._

_-Ahora estás solo. Asúmelo. _

_Y le dejó. Se fue junto a América, dejando a España llorando en la arena, abrazándose a sí mismo, sollozando con dolor._

_Estaba solo._

* * *

Cuba miró a España.

Aquella mirada...Era una mirada paternal, de preocupación sincera.

Estaba equivocado.

"He sido un completo tonto", pensó, meneando ligeramente la cabeza. "No es tan mal tipo".

- Oye-dijo.

España apartó la mano y le miró interrogante.

- ¿Sí?-preguntó.

- Mmm...¿Te apetecería comer en algún restaurante de por aquí?-le preguntó Cuba-. Conozco un buffet muy bueno. Yo invito.

- ¿En serio?-preguntó España, recuperando su sonrisa característica.

- Si tú quieres...

..._Papito._

_

* * *

_**Adoro a Cuba...¡PERO NO HAY NADA DE ÉÉÉL!**

**Se me ocurrió este fic a raíz de la independencia de Cuba y los ataques de los corsarios ingleses, holandeses y franceses a Cuba, una vez que España había perdido interés por él por la escasa fuerza de trabajo de los nativos y por el descubrimiento del continente. **

**Me parece especial la relación que tienen España y Cuba, aunque en general la relación con Latinoamérica siempre ha sido muy buena. **

**Espero que os haya gustado. **


End file.
